


Keep Comin' Back for More

by vintageroses404



Series: Going and Going, Again and Again [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double Penetration, Gang Bang, Katsuki Yuuri-centric, M/M, Multi, Sexy Times, Tags are hard yo, Viktor spelled with a k, Yuuri is kind of a slut, aww well, but i'm already at home so whatcha gonna do, don't like don't read as always, everyone is aged up, fucking enjoy ya nasty bastards, go ham or go home, i haven't proofread this, it's 1 am, no underage here, so it's all good, this is really sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintageroses404/pseuds/vintageroses404
Summary: Viktor decides to share Yuuri... Just a bit.





	Keep Comin' Back for More

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is of age in this, it's just really kinky.

Viktor, the only one still dressed, just watches at first. 

 

Lying on his back, Yuuri’s blindfold is on, and the noise cancelling headphones are secure on his head, with Otabek’s cock pushing in and out of his mouth. His legs are being held wide by Chris, who’s dick is rocking in and out of Yuuri’s body at a brutal pace. The rest of the boys are waiting their turn. 

 

It was a little awkward at first, when the boys had first arrived, but Yuuri, bright red and blind to it all, hadn’t used his safeword, so here they were, several minutes later. Everyone was keyed up and ready to go, Otabek and Chris being the first ones chosen. 

 

Viktor was practically dizzy with lust. 

 

When he’d first approached Yuuri about something like this, it was after he’d seen something like it in a porn video. A boyfriend, sharing the love of his life with a bunch of his mates, reminding them all of what they can only have once, for this one night. It took a lot of reassuring that the boys wouldn’t mind his stretch marks, that he was stunning, and that they all really wanted to be with him. 

 

The blindfold and headphones were a compromise. He loved the boys, he really did, but Yuuri confided in him that he had no idea how he’d be able to look them in the eyes ever again, if he’d looked them in the eyes while they’d been inside him. 

 

Besides, it was kind of hot that Viktor would know, but Yuuri wouldn’t, exactly who had decided to come to their little party. Not that he’d had trouble getting the other’s to agree (and Chris, despite being retired, flew in for the occasion. Yuuri would know in the morning when he saw Chris at breakfast, but that is neither here nor there), in fact he’d had the opposite problem- wondering how they all were going to fit. World’s seemed like the perfect time to do that, once he got Yuuri to agree that it’d be hot as hell to do.

 

Of course, he’s just coaching now, but it’d been nice to see some familiar faces. After all, he is about to be 31, it was well past time for him to retire officially. Most likely, it’ll be Yuuri’s last season soon, and then the two of them will spend the rest of their days coaching ice hockey, eating katsudon, maybe adopting cute kids, and being ridiculously in love. He’d wanted one big kinky event for him to look back on, before they’d have several decades of kids in their house. 

 

A groan from Otabek, and suddenly everyone had seen just what a hungry come-slut Yuuri actually was. Not a single drop escaped his mouth, and as Otabek pulled out, Yuuri continued to lick him clean. JJ, from where he was watching, whined. 

 

_ I doubt Isabele can do  _ that _ for you, huh, _ Viktor thought smugly. Not wasting any time, Minami quickly hurried to take Otabek’s place. The boy (man, now) was a bit overenthusiastic, pushing in harshly to Yuuri’s mouth, but the older Japanese man just groaned, enjoying a little bit of rough play. Minami gripped the base of his cock- Viktor wasn’t surprised that Minami probably wouldn’t last long, as he’d been looking up to Yuuri for forever. He’d let the boy enjoy this moment. 

 

Chris shuddered, pulling out quickly and yanking off the condom, jerking off until he came all over Yuuri. Yuuri groaned at the feeling, startling Minami, who came seconds later into Yuuri’s mouth. Chris had barely moved out of the way, before JJ was taking his spot, pushing into Yuuri slowly, making him feel every inch of him. Yuuri moaned, reaching a hand down to where he was impaled, feeling his girth. JJ chuckled. 

 

“I just wanna know how he stays so tight!” he says, punctuating his words with his hips. Viktor smirks. 

 

“He is the embodiment of eros, I don’t know how you’re just realizing this.” Viktor gave him a speculating look. “And how did you convince that darling wife of yours to let you do this?”

 

JJ looked a little too focused at where Yuri had come over to play with Yuuri’s nipples. Yuuri whines, before stroking down his chest to take his cock in hand. Michele Crispino lines up his cock into Yuuri’s mouth. 

 

“You sick son-of-a-bitch, she doesn’t know, does she?” Michele asks. JJ glares at him, pushing a little harder into Yuuri, making him whine. 

 

“Every guy needs a night out once in awhile, alright?” JJ mutters back. Emil goes up behind Michele, squeezing his ass as he does so. 

 

“Of course, that’s why we’re here!” he says. “But I wouldn’t do something like this without telling Mickey!” 

 

“Damn straight,” Michele responds, kissing his boyfriend gently. JJ scowls at them, but doesn’t say anything. 

 

It’s quiet for a moment, an awkward hush falling over the guys. Then, Yuri pulls one of Yuuri’s nipples sharply, causing the older man to cry out. 

 

“He’s so beautiful,” Minami whispers, already half hard again. Yuri hums in agreement, still playing with Yuuri’s chest. 

 

“You certainly are a very lucky man, Viktor,” Otabek agrees. Viktor can only smile in acknowledgement. 

 

“Finish up, I want a turn!” Phichit complains from where he’s seated next to Chris on the other side of the hotel room. Viktor glances over at him, amused and a bit confused. 

 

“Didn’t you share a room with him in Detroit? Did you ever try to make a move on him then?” 

 

Phichit smirks, his eyes full of mischief. “Oh, sure, we fooled around a little,” he winks. 

 

“Oh?” Chis asks. “Do tell,” 

 

“Yuuri would be horrified if I said this, so everybody has to swear not to tell, alright?” Phichit asks to the open room. Yuri snorts. 

 

“What are we, five?”

 

“So, as you may already know, Yuuri was quite the fan of Viktor back then.”

 

Yuri snorts again, Viktor smiling along with him. “You don’t fucking say?” Yuri asks sarcastically. 

 

Phichit smiles. “Anyway, anytime he and I messed around, it was usually with some seriously kinky dirty talk involving Viktor.”

 

“Now I’ve  _ got  _ to hear this,” Minami says, stroking himself. 

 

Phichit laughs. “Not much else to tell, if I’m honest. Just things like, ‘how do you think Viktor would feel, knowing you’re such a slut for him,’ and whatnot,” Phichit shrugs. Viktor hums. 

 

“Well, I think it’s pretty damn great,” Viktor replies, getting a round of laughs. JJ is then cut off by Yuuri tightening around him, as he comes, completely untouched. The Canadian follows shortly after, suprised by his own orgasm. 

 

“Holy fuck,” Yuri whispers, watching as Yuuri’s cock shoots out another wave of come. He looks over at Viktor. “He can do that?” He asks. 

 

Viktor nods, an irrational feeling of pride shooting through him. “Isn’t he just perfect?” 

 

Deciding it’s time for a bit of a change, Viktor gets up. Michele pulls out, and Viktor quickly flips his husband over, yanking him onto his hand and knees, before Michele puts his cock back in Yuuri’s mouth. Viktor spanks Yuuri, hard, and the man whimpers. 

 

“Damn,” Chris murmurs. “Does he like that?”

 

“Oh yeah, he loves being smacked around a little,” Viktor responds, slapping Yuuri’s ass again. Yuri scowls. 

 

“Not too hard, I have to kick his ass in the next few days, I want him in top form when I do,” he growls. Viktor smiles. 

 

“Not to worry Yura, he’ll be fully recovered by then, I’m sure,” he says smoothly, sitting back down in his chair. Phichit’s already lining up behind Yuuri, pushing into him gently. He sighs contentedly. “That takes me back,” he says. “I remember when he’d have me punish him, every time he felt he had a bad day on the ice, because he felt he wasn’t good enough to skate on the same ice as Viktor,” 

 

“Shit,” Emil says, as Michele comes in Yuuri’s mouth. “He really was obsessed, wasn’t he?”

 

Then, as Michele pulls out, it happens. “Phichit?” Yuuri asks, his voice wrecked. All eyes widen in shock, but Phichit only grins wildly. 

 

“I, personally, would like to say that I had no idea he would remember what I felt like,” he says, grin becoming maddened. He yanks Yuuri up, pulling him to his chest, hands playing with his sensitive nipples. Yuuri whimpers, as Phichit starts to pound into him, biting and sucking bruises into his shoulders. 

 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Chris says, pulling at his cock. Viktor feels like he’s drooling. Yuuri keeps crying out, hands reaching behind him to grab at Phichit. Eventually, Phichit pulls out, flips Yuuri onto his back, and dives back in. He places a sloppy kiss on Yuuri’s lips, who openly accepts the affection. Emil groans, taking one of Yuuri’s hands, and placing it on his cock. Yuuri strokes him, a bit distracted by the open mouth kisses Phichit keeps giving him. Otabek does the same with Yuuri’s other hand. Phichit finally pulls away, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips. Minami takes the opportunity to move back into Yuuri’s mouth, before he’s already coming again. Minami blushes madly. 

 

“It was just so hot, I just…” He trails off, but JJ just claps him on the back. “I don’t think any of us blame you for that one,” he says, comforting the younger skater. “That was one of the hottest things I think I’ve ever seen.” 

 

Viktor can’t hold back any longer. He pulls himself out of his track pants, stroking himself enough to just relieve some of the pressure.

 

Phichit comes shortly after, pulling out of the Japanese beauty. As he does, Yuuri gasps, and comes untouched again. Phichit yanks up one of Yuuri’s legs, giving him access to smack Yuuri’s ass again, causing him to yelp in surprise. Yuri takes the opportunity to dive in, lining himself up with Yuuri’s hole, and pushing in aggressively. Yuuri moans, slightly oversensitive, but widens his legs nonetheless. Emil comes all over Yuuri’s hand, and pulls away, looking over at his boyfriend. 

 

“I wanna go back to our hotel room and fuck you now, please,” he says, and Michele nods, smiling. “We can do that,” he responds, before turning to Viktor. “This was a great evening, thanks for inviting us,”

 

Viktor waves them off. “My pleasure,” he responds, and the two throw on their clothes and quickly hurry out. 

 

“Good riddance,” JJ says, stroking his cock to hardness again. “More for JJ!” 

 

He moves to Yuuri’s mouth, pushing in. Yuuri groans, and Yuri takes the opportunity to dive in and suck on the Japanese man’s nipples. He’d put up his long hair so as to not give away who he was, and it gives a full view of his eyes fluttering as he sucks on the older man’s chest. Otabek moans, coming again on Yuuri. With his hands free, one sneaks up to pull JJ further into his mouth, while the other feels where he and Yuri are connected. He whimpers around JJ’s cock again. 

 

Finally, Viktor strips, just as JJ comes again in Yuuri’s mouth. He strokes his husband’s shoulder length hair, petting him gently, and Yuuri hums in contentment. “Vitya,” he sighs, leaning into his husband’s touch. He opens his mouth, waiting for Viktor to fuck his throat. Instead, Viktor smacks his lips lightly with his cock, before smacking him a bit harder with his hand. Yuuri whimpers, as Viktor leans down and gently pulls away one of the headphones so he can hear him. 

 

“Don’t be fucking greedy,” he whispers, before letting the headphone smack back into place. Yuuri whimpers again, but doesn’t have to wait long, before Viktor is fucking his throat. He makes gagging noises, but doesn’t give Viktor their safeword hand signal, so Viktor keeps going. Chris, once again fully hard, and places his cock in Yuuri’s hand. Minami, wide eyed, can only watch, as it doesn’t seem like he’s getting hard any time soon. JJ also looks on, only semi-hard, as if debating whether he can get it back up again. Otabek looks on, stoic as ever, with lust still burning in his eyes. 

 

Viktor comes down his husband’s throat, pulling out harshly. Yuuri cries out for him, voice completely wrecked, but is silenced by Yuri kissing him. Yuuri throws himself into the kiss, free hand coming up to cup the bottom of his neck. That’s when Yuri freezes, as the older man feels his long hair. Yuuri pulls away a little, seeming to recognize who’s fucking him. “Yurio…” he whispers, before harshly pulling the blonde Russian back into a kiss. Yuri lets himself be pulled, thrusting harder into the man below him. Chris comes, enjoying the sight of the two lip-locked. 

 

“Wow Yurio, must be nice to know that your crush enjoys you being inside him,” Phichit teases, and Yuri breaks the kiss to growl, “Shut the  **_fuck_ ** up,” before burying his face in Yuuri’s neck and sucking lovebites there. Viktor chuckles. Yuri growls again, but with his mouth free, Yuuri is able to scold them. 

 

“Stop teasing Yurio, boys.” 

 

This causes every man in the room to freeze, staring wide eyed at Yuuri. JJ breaks the moment, bursting out laughing. 

 

“Even blindfolded and cut off from the rest of us, the man still has the ability to make me feel bad.” Phichit chuckles as well, eventually letting out some of the tension. He walks over to Yuuri, kissing him deeply, before pushing his cock into his mouth. Yuuri hums, then whimpers, as Yuri finds a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. One hand comes up to rest in Yuri’s hair, holding him close, as the blonde continues to thrust into him. 

 

Quickly, Minami gets up and whispers quietly into Phichit’s ear. Nodding, the Thai man pulls out of Yuuri’s mouth, and the young Japanese man dives in, placing a sloppy, open mouthed kiss on Yuuri’s mouth. 

 

Pulling away, he quickly throws on his clothes, before sending a hurried thank you to Viktor, and then he’s gone. Phichit puts his cock back in Yuuri’s mouth a second later. 

 

“Poor kid, no stamina at all, and couldn’t get it up again,” Phichit reveals. JJ chuckles. 

 

“And then there were six,” he says, the rest of them chuckling along. 

 

Yuri comes, sucking on Yuuri’s nipple as he does, and Yuuri strokes his hair one last time as he pulls out. Chris takes his place a moment later. 

 

“You know, I’m sad you’re making us wear condoms if we wanna fuck him,” Chris says, shooting a wink at Viktor. The Russian snorts. 

 

“Not on your life.”

 

“Well, it was a worth a shot,” Chris replies, shooting a kiss at his friend. Viktor rolls his eyes, as Phichit comes. 

 

“Don’t have to wear one to fuck his mouth,” he reminds the Swiss man, who nods at him. 

 

“Small blessings,” he replies, and the two chuckle. 

 

JJ moves toward Yuuri’s mouth, first placing his balls right on the man’s lips. Greedily, Yuuri sucks them into his mouth, one hand coming up to rest on JJ’s cock, tugging him gently. JJ groans. 

 

“Bella never wants to play with my balls, how’d you get him to like it?” he asks Viktor. The Russian smirks. 

 

“The perks of having married a man, my friend,” he replies. JJ groans, before pulling out his balls and shoving his cock inside the man’s mouth instead. He comes quickly, pulling out with Yuuri chasing after him, not having apparently finished. JJ chuckles. 

 

“Fuck that’s hot,” he says, and then he too is throwing his t-shirt over his head. “Thanks for the good time, Viktor,” 

 

The other man hums, and then the door shuts behind him. Yuri growls. 

 

“What the fuck were you thinking Vitya? Inviting that disgusting asshole?” he complains. Viktor shrugs. 

 

“That the more the merrier, I guess.”

 

Otabek snorts, before getting up and taking JJ’s place. Yuuri opens his mouth, taking him all the way to the root in one go. Chris comes at the sight, pulling out of Yuuri’s abused hole gently. 

 

“Well, that was a fun party. I’ll see you at breakfast in the morning?” 

 

Viktor nods, smiling at his friend. “Of course, I’m sure Yuuri will be…  _ happy  _ to see you there,” he teases, and Chris laughs. With a pat on the back, he’s gone too, Phichit taking his place as he goes. 

 

Otabek, coming shortly after Chris leaves, also gets ready to go, but waits for Phichit to give Yuuri one last kiss, and the two leave together. Then, it’s just Yuri and Viktor. 

 

Viktor takes the headphones off first, then the blindfold, as Yuri quietly gets a damp towel from the bathroom. Yuuri blinks up at Viktor, before a smile spreads across his face. 

 

“Hi,” he says shyly, and Viktor can’t resist. He kisses his boy, his beautiful husband, as Yuri returns and begins wiping down Yuuri. The Japanese man blushes, a deep red covering his cheeks, as he smiles shyly at Yuri as well. 

 

“Thank you Yurio,” he says sincerely. Yuri grunts. 

 

Viktor smiles. “How about one last round baby, can you do that for me and Yurio?” he asks, already resting against the headboard, pulling his boy into his lap. Yuri’s eyes widen, and his cock gives a twitch from where he’s still semi hard. Yuuri, after a moment of hesitation, nods. 

 

“Okay baby, Yurio and I need to open you up a bit more, okay?” he asks, already reaching in front of Yuuri, four fingers slipping easily inside him. He groans, spreading his legs wider for Viktor. 

 

Slowly, Yuri climbs back onto the bed, adding his fingers to join Viktor’s at the older Russian’s nod of approval. Yuuri whimpers, before pulling Yuri to him and forcing the blonde’s lips onto his. Yuri’s eyes go wide, before he hungrily dives in to kissing the older man. Viktor hums in approval. Then, without warning, Viktor pulls out his fingers and pushes in his cock. Yuuri breaks the kiss to moan, and Yuri reaches away to grab another condom, only to be stopped by Viktor. 

 

“You don’t need it,” he tells him, and the younger man only blinks at him, then nods, before pushing into Yuuri as well. It’s a tight fit, for sure, but both Russian men groan, it feels so good. Yuuri cries out, panting and whining against the intrusions, and the other men give him a moment to adjust, before fucking into him. 

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck. Oh!” Yuuri keeps crying out. The two cocks inside him are moving at a near brutal pace, and Viktor’s hands reach up to toy with his nipples. “Oh fuck!” he cries out, his head falling against Viktor’s chest. Yuri yanks his head back, devouring him in a brutal kiss. 

 

“Fuck,” Yuri whispers, breaking away. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” he tells Yuuri sincerely. 

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen, and then he’s crying out, coming once more untouched, and the change in pressure is all it takes for Viktor to groan, releasing into Yuuri. At the feel of the other man’s release, Yuri comes as well, and the three of them lie there, not moving, while they catch their breath. Then, carefully, the two pull out of Yuuri, leaving him open, come leaking out of him. “Leave it,” he tells Yuri as he reaches for the discarded towel. Then he blushes.

 

“I like how it feels,” he explains, and Yuri nods, turning to pick up his clothes.

 

“And where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Viktor asks, and Yuri turns to look at his coach. 

 

“My room? Where else?” He replies, looking confused. Then, Yuuri reaches for him, eyes half lidded. 

 

“Come back, Yuratchka,” he whines, and Viktor raises an eyebrow at his other pupil. Yuri rolls his eyes, but crawls back into bed with the other two men. 

 

“You know, the media is totally going to think you seduce all your students,” Yuri tells Viktor as Yuuri buries himself in Yuri’s arms. Viktor chuckles. 

 

“We’ll burn that bridge when we come to it, okay?” He tells him, and then snuggles up to his lovers.

 

It’s peaceful.

 

“Also, Yura, how do you feel about kids?”

  
**_“Huh???”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This took about an hour and a half to write, and I didn't proofread at all. Anyway, see you in hell (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Edit: I ALMOST FORGOT! I do take requests, and you can find me on tumblr at crreative-chaaos.tumblr.com


End file.
